I Promise
by AnimeLuva82
Summary: "Riza. His Riza, was going to die. And there was nothing that he could do about it." WARNING: Character Death. Roy/Riza Based on episode 59


It was a site that he never wanted to see. It was one of those things that he knew could happen, but never would he imagine that he would be seeing it with his own two eyes. The woman that he loved, the woman that he could never live without, was lying on the ground dying. He began to panic. She wasn't moving at all. The pool of blood that surrounded her was getting bigger and bigger by the second. He knew that if he didn't move fast enough, she wouldn't make it.

"RIZA!" Roy Mustang screamed out her name as he ran over to her almost lifeless body. All around him was nothing but chaos. But his only worry was getting to her in time. He finally reached her, and pulled her body close to his own. He cradled her gently in his arms as he applied pressure to her neck wound.

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was faint. "Riza. Riza! Oh, God, Riza please wake up!" This wasn't the time for formalities. He usually called her lieutenant when there were others around, but he didn't care at the moment. Losing her was the scariest thing that he could imagine. And it seemed like his nightmare was starting to become reality.

Gently, Roy shook her shoulders to try and wake her. After a few more attempts, she finally opened her eyes. "Riza! Oh, thank goodness you're awake." Riza gave him a faint smile. "C-Colonel… You're calling me by my f-first name?" Roy chuckled as he smiled down at her. "I thought that hearing your name would make you wake up faster." As he smiled, he gently brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. Never before has he ever been so happy to see her beautiful brown eyes. It amazed him, really. Even while so close to death, Riza Hawkeye is still the most beautiful woman that he has ever set his eyes on.

Her vision was starting to blur, and it was beginning to become a bit harder to breathe. Roy saw the distress in her face. "Don't worry, Riza. I'm going to get you out of here." He looked around, but saw that getting out was next to impossible at the moment. They were overwhelmed by the enemy, and anyone that could help them was too busy fighting their own battles. Riza looked around as well, seeing all the chaos. There was so much going on; she almost couldn't keep up with everything that was happening. She then looked up at Roy. He was worried for her, she could tell. But when he would look at her, he would have a calming smile on his face. She figured it was his way of keeping her calm. She had to admit to herself that his smile was keeping her from panicking. But, it didn't stop the blood from flowing.

Roy turned to look at her when he felt her body shaking. More and more blood seeped from not only the cut on her neck, but also from her mouth. Thin lines of blood ran down her chin and neck to mix with the blood already on the floor. Her breathing was becoming heavier, only making Roy more panicked. "Riza, just stay with me, okay? You're gonna be alright. I'm gonna get you out of this alive!" Riza smiled sweetly at him. She lifted her left hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Roy… Remember when you asked me if I would follow you on your path to become Führer… And I said that I would, even into hell?" Roy thought back to the conversation that they had. It seemed like it was so long ago, though he remembered it like it was yesterday. "Of course I remember. Why do you ask?" A few tears began to form in Riza's eyes. She used her thumb to wipe away the salty tears that now streamed down his cheeks. "It looks… It looks like I won't be able to follow you after all…"

Roy's eyes widened. He was shocked to hear her almost give up so easily. "Riza, don't be foolish. You talk as if you're not gonna make it. I promise that I will-…" He was cut off by Riza, who placed her finger on his lips. "Roy, please… I don't think I have much more time left. I need… I need you to make me a promise." Roy grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. More tears fell as the reality of the situation finally hit him.

Riza. His Riza, was going to die. And there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Anything… Anything you want me to do, Riza, I'll do it. I… I promise." Riza then took a deep breath, as deep as she could, given her condition, and began to speak again. "I want you to promise me… that you won't let this stop you from living. Promise me that you will continue on your path, and become the Führer that this country needs. Promise me that you will never give up, and will become an even greater man than you already are… Promise me these things, Roy…" Roy's heart was slowly dying. To live the rest of his life without this woman by his side was unthinkable. But he knew that he had to live on. He had to make this country better, and he needed to do that by becoming Führer. "Riza…" He gently stroked her hair. "I can't live without you… I… I love you so much." Riza gave him a warm gentle smile. "I love you too, Roy. So much… But you will have to move on without me. I know it will be hard at first, but you must live on. I have so much faith in you."

Roy then leaned forward towards the woman that he loved more than anything, and gently brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, but brief. He wanted to kiss her longer than this. He wanted to do so much more with Riza, things her couldn't do before. It pained him to know that he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of his life with her. Roy then slowly pulled back. "I love you so much, Riza…" He looked down at her face, hoping to look upon her beautiful brown eyes. But her eyes were close. Her breathing had stopped. Her body was completely still. "Riza…?" His heart ached so much; he didn't think he would be able to handle the pain. "Oh, no… Riza, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" Carefully, he pulled her body closer to his own. For what seemed like hours to him, he held her in his arms, quietly chanting over and over that he loved her. "I promise, Riza… I will become the great man that you want me to be. I promise."


End file.
